yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 018
Arena of Lost Souls - Part 2, known as Shield in the Right Hand, Sword in the Left Hand, in the Japanese version, is the eighteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Summary The duel is not going very well for Joey. As long as Call of the Haunted is on the field, any Zombie-Type monster destroyed by battle is Special Summoned back to the field and has its ATK increased by 10% of its original ATK. He Normal Summons "Time Wizard", but fails using its effect, destroying all of his own monsters and taking away a huge chunk of his Life Points. Joey is continuously forced to defend, and Bonz raises his lead by summoning "Pumpking the King of Ghosts", which provides another 10% boost to all of Bonz's Zombies each turn. The carnage continues until Yugi and the gang arrive, having had to deal with a lot of traps to get there. However Zygor and Sid block them off, but Tristan quickly throws Serenity's picture to Joey and this reminds him who he is fighting for. However Bonz then sets "Stop Defense" and warns Joey on what his face-down card is and what its effect will do should it be activated. "Dragon Zombie" then destroys Joey's last defensive monster. Joey now begins to panic because as long as that "Stop Defense" card is still set, he can no longer defend anymore as it will switch his defending monsters into Attack Position. However Joey's friends encourage Joey to keep going as he shouldn't give up this duel with so much at stake. With this encouragement, Joey Normal Summons "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and destroys "Pumpking the King of Ghosts", stopping the ATK increase of all of his opponent's monsters for good. However, "Dragon Zombie" still destroys "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", taking out Joey's strongest card and leaving him with just 150 Life Points. Joey questions on what he can do now as the only monster he has left now is "Battle Warrior" which is too weak to destroy any of Bonz's monsters. However, Yugi figures out that the Zombie monsters have 0 DEF and tells Joey he has a card that can win the duel for him, though Keith disbelieves this to be true. Encouraged by this hint of a last chance, Joey draws, and he gets Shield & Sword, immediately recognizing it as the card Yugi was talking about. He figures out that if he activates this card, he can take out the zombies for good. He activates "Shield & Sword" right after Normal Summoning "Battle Warrior". This makes the ATK of all of Bonz's monsters 0 and makes "Battle Warrior's" ATK become 1000 which is enough to win Joey the duel. He attacks and destroys "Dragon Zombie" with "Battle Warrior", wiping out the rest of Bonz's Life Points. During the duel, they find out that Bandit Keith is the one who has been bossing Bonz around. Joey says he will one day face him. Joey now has eight star chips, meaning he only needs two more to become a finalist. As the group approaches the cave's exit, Keith's gang blocks the entrance with a large boulder, too heavy for any of them to budge. Keith then beats up his minions and takes all of their star chips, getting a total of ten star chips. Though this was not what he originally planned, it's still fine by him, and he strides off alone, ready to enter Pegasus' castle. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Bonz - Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Turn 8: Joey Joey Normal Summons "Garoozis" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF). "Garoozis" attacks and destroys "Clown Zombie" (Bonz: 1350 → 1305 Life Points), but because "Call of the Haunted's" effect is still active, "Clown Zombie" is Special Summoned to the field and its ATK increases by an amount equal to 10% of its original ATK ("Clown Zombie": 1755 → 1890 ATK). (NOTE: The real-life effect of Call of the Haunted lets you select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summons it in Attack Position. If the selected monster is destroyed it can't be revived due to Call of the Haunted already face-up on the field). Turn 9: Bonz "Clown Zombie" attacks and destroys "Garoozis" (Joey: 1650 → 1530 Life Points). Turn 10: Joey Joey Normal Summons "Time Wizard" (500 ATK / 400 DEF), but loses its effect. Both of his monsters are destroyed then his Life Points decreases by half the total amount of their Attack Points (Joey: 1530 → 630 Life Points). Turn 11: Bonz Bonz passes. Turn 12: Joey Joey Sets a monster. Turn 13: Bonz Bonz Normal Summons "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" (1500 ATK / 2000 DEF (Field Power Bonus: 1500 → 1950 ATK / 2000 → 2600 DEF) (ATK should be 2340), which increases his other Zombies' ATK by 10% of their original ATK each turn (the real effect says 'If Castle of Dark Illusions is face-up on the field increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 100 points. The increase lasts until your 4th Standby Phase'). ("Armored Zombie: 1950 → 2100 ATK), ("Clown Zombie": 1890 → 2025 ATK), ("Dragon Zombie" 2080 → 2240 ATK). "Dragon Zombie" attacks and destroys Joey's Set monster: "Kojikocy" (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1200). Turn 14: Joey Joey Sets a monster. Turn 15: Bonz "Pumpking the King of Ghosts'" effect increases the Attack Points of "Clown Zombie", "Armored Zombie", and "Dragon Zombie" ("Clown Zombie: 2025 → 2160 ATK / "Armored Zombie": 2100 → 2250 ATK / "Dragon Zombie": 2240 → 2400 ATK). "Dragon Zombie" attacks and destroys Joey's Set monster: "Armored Lizard" (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF).. Turn 16: Joey Joey Sets a monster. Turn 17: Bonz "Pumpking the King of Ghosts'" effect increases the ATK of "Clown Zombie", "Armored Zombie", and "Dragon Zombie" ("Clown Zombie: 2160 → 2295 ATK / "Armored Zombie": 2250 → 2400 ATK / "Dragon Zombie": 2400 → 2560 ATK). "Dragon Zombie" attacks and destroys Joey's Set monster: "Glass Man" (1100 ATK / 1000 DEF). Turn 18: Joey Joey Sets a monster. Turn 19: Bonz "Pumpking the King of Ghosts'" effect increases the ATK of "Clown Zombie", "Armored Zombie", and "Dragon Zombie" ("Clown Zombie: 2295 → 2430 ATK / "Armored Zombie": 2400 → 2550 ATK / "Dragon Zombie": 2560 → 2720 ATK). "Dragon Zombie" attacks and destroys Joey's Set monster: "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" (1100 ATK / 1100 DEF). Turn 20: Joey After Yugi and the gang arrive, Joey Sets a monster. Turn 21: Bonz After his Zombies gain their Attack Point boost ("Clown Zombie": 2430 → 2565 ATK / "Armored Zombie": 2550 → 2700 ATK / "Dragon Zombie": 2720 → 2880 ATK), Bonz Sets Magic Card "Stop Defense". "Dragon Zombie" attacks and destroys Joey's Set monster: "Tiger Axe" (1300 ATK / 1100 DEF). Turn 22: Joey Joey Normal Summons "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in Attack Position (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" attacks and destroys "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" (Bonz: 1305 → 855 Life Points). Turn 23: Bonz "Dragon Zombie" attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (Joey: 630 → 150 Life Points). Turn 24: Joey Joey Normal Summons "Battle Warrior" in Attack Position (700 ATK / 1000 DEF). He then activates "Shield & Sword" to switch the Attack and Defense Points of every monster on the field ("Armored Zombie": 2700 → 0 ATK / 0 → 2700 DEF), ("Clown Zombie": 2565 → 0 ATK / 0 → 2565 DEF), ("Dragon Zombie" 2880 → 0 ATK / 0 → 2880 DEF), ("Battle Warrior" 700 → 1000 ATK / 1000 → 700 DEF). "Battle Warrior" attacks and destroys "Dragon Zombie" (Bonz: 855 → 0 Life Points). Differences in adaptations * "Clown Zombie's" throwing knives are completely glowy in the US version. * Honda having fangs and veins coursing through his forehead when he is angry that the huge "boulder" was really a huge balloon is cut out of the US version. * In the original, when Keith took away his minions' Star Chips, punching can be heard in the background. In the US version, this is removed. * Like in the previous episode, Call of the Haunted is changed from a magic card to a trap card in the US version. Errors * When Joey thinks about using "Time Wizard" to win previous duels, he says that it fossilized Rex Raptor's dinosaur, when it was actually "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". Quotes *Bandit Keith: Your Star Chips! *Sid: Zygor! (Keith walks up) *Bandit Keith: Next? *Bonz: Boss, what's wrong? *Bandit Keith: What's wrong is that you lost. *Bonz: But, boss, I didn't exact it what you told me! *Bandit Keith: YOU LOST!!!!! (His yell echoed in the forest) Now, hand 'em over! Mistakes * When Bonz sets "Stop Defense", he call it a Trap Card in the dub. The reason for this, may come from "Defense Paralysis" which artwork is the same as "Stop Defense". Featured cards